


making a choice

by ernads



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/pseuds/ernads
Summary: Princess Lorian has to make a fateful choice.





	making a choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



Lorain sat in the garden, hoping to calm her jittered nerves before her third - and final meeting with the Matchmaker. The time has come for her to make her choice: Either she does as her parents taught her and forsakes her heart, or else, follows her heart and forsakes her duty.  


When she arrived at the Isle, things looked simpler to her - she was there as Arland’s delegate, her purpose was a marriage that will better Arland’s position in some way.  


But then she met Ana and fell in love her, and now she was torn between her heart and her duty. She was not at all certain her parents will approve her marriage to Ana. This match will not bring many political dividends to Arland  


It was a lovely day with soft, gentle wind, and the gardens were beautiful. BUt she was troubled, conflicted and terrified.  


She knew where her heart led her. But was about her duty toward Arland? What would her parents say?  


And there was also the letter from Constance. Poor Constance, stuck on the path her parents set for her. It was too late for her.  


A cheerful voice rose in her ears: “Hi Lorian. How are you feeling my friend”?  
It was her old childhood friend, earl Emmet.  


Dear Emmet. As ever the sight of his honest, friendly face cheered her up. Maybe she can try consulting with him? She can certainly trust him, after all. There is no person truer than Emmet.  


“You asked me to advise you if I have any problems, back then in the Opening Feast. Can I take you on that, please? I really need to talk with a friend.”  


“Of course you can.” He can and sat beside her. “What is it”?  


“I’m really troubled. All my life I was taught to put Arland first! That I must make a political match, no matter what my heart says. And I thought I could do it, really, like Constance did. But now I’m not so certain”.  


“Did something happen that made you change your mind”?  


“Yes, actually. Two things. First I’ve received a letter from Constance. She mentioned her marriage are not what she would have chosen for herself, and advised me to follow my heart, rather bluntly. She sound miserable and unhappy.”  


“And there is also this girl from Skalt I’ve gotten to know, and...I like her, Emmet.”  


He smiled at her, although she’d notice a melcholice look in his eyes.  


“ I’m sorry to hear about your sister. I liked her a great deal when we were young, she is an amazing woman who deserves nothing but happiness.  


“Just like you do, Lorian. Your sister is right, Lorian. You do trust her, don’t you”?  


“Of course I do. I’m just so afraid of what mom and dad will say”.  


“Darling, your parents should not dictate who you marry. It's enough that Constance is unhappy. I have a feeling that if she had a second chance, Constance would choose her heart over her duty. And if she was here she would tell you the same - follow your heart.”  


Relief filled her. She will listen to Constance and forsake her duty - she will choose Ana, and even go to Skalt with her.  


“Thanks Emmet”.  


“Any time, my friend”.  


Lorian hoped that Constance will be happy for her. Marrying Ana may not be the best political move on Lorian’s part, and she knew that her parents will never give their consent to anything less than the best for Arland. But it might be the best choice for her.  


With renewed determination she went inside. It was time to choose.


End file.
